Welcome to Hyperion
by mishi3
Summary: CHAP. 9 up!!! Finally! Buffy sends Dawn to Angel's for a vacation as a break from what happened with Willow. Dawn arrives and meets Angel's son and meets love for the first time. D/C A/C B/S!!!! Pls. R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! this is my fanfic hope ya like it!  
  
Chapter 1-WELCOME TO HYPERION  
  
Buffy walked through the doors of Hyperion with a favor to ask from Angel. See. after the death of Tara and Willow going all homicidal, she thought that maybe her sister, Dawn needed to be in a place that is not Sunnydale. The only place she thought of to be safe was at Angel's in LA.  
  
She stopped in front of the door-she felt nervous, she didn't call Angel beforehand it was kind of putting him on the spot with this situation.  
  
Angel saw her-his first love-Buffy, she was standing in front of the doors. She looked like she wanted something and couldn't think of the best way to ask. Knowing Buffy this was something big.  
  
This was going to be weird, since she was with Spike (that traitorous asshole) he thought and he was with Cordy-WOW! Even thinking of her name brought a smile on his face actually everything about her- then he was brought back to reality when he heard the voice of the person who made him go to all ends just to be with her.  
  
"Hey!" she said nervously. How could she ask him?  
  
"Hey." He replied flatly trying to see what she was up to.  
  
"So how's everything here in Sunnydale?" she asked trying to start small talk just to cut through the VERY thick atmosphere consisting of mainly- AWKWARDNESS. He was about to reply when she cut him off "Sorry. um. I know I started the small talk but I wanna stop beating around the bush um.. these past 2 weeks have been kinda rough with Tara's death, Willow going psychopathic and now in a witchcraft rehab center [(is that right?) she thought (whatever! Big picture)] and I was thinking since Dawn has kinda been shaken up with the dilemma that um. maybe she can stay here for about a couple of weeks-just 'til I get everything fixed" she asked him and she could see the confusion and shock going on in his head- the shock was kinda written all over his face.  
  
"Uh." he replied still shocked. She just asked him to take care of her sister and that was just a bit too much Dawn was HER responsibility not HIS. He opened his mouth to say no when Dawn came in holding, sort of dragging a luggage with her.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn said brightly, wow the air here was thick, she knew Buffy hadn't asked Angel about her staying there so her sister made her stay in the car but she got bored and now regretted ever leaving the vehicle. She just walked in on Angel about to say 'no' to Buffy's request, so now she just wanted to break the REALLY thick tension so she turned to the Slayer then to her ex then back at her dear old sis' and asked "You weren't done were you?"  
  
Buffy was about to give Dawn a lecture about how she told her that she should stay in the car and only leave and ONLY leave it when she told her so but Angel cut her off and the next part shocked her.  
  
"Yeah we were." he said. He looked at Dawn and saw that she looked worse than hell even if she had that big smile plastered on her face. "We were done because I was about to tell Buffy that you could stay here for a couple of weeks" he said.  
  
"Really?" she asked in disbelief because she was about to bet her life that he wanted to say no right before Dawn walked in. She figured that maybe Cordy was keeping him happy enough for him to let a teenager stay here-then she remembered that he had a son and that he's eighteen now. How the life of knowing about the other worlds are COMPLICATED! She thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah." he said honestly. "You can stay here" he said smiling at Dawn then she hugged him and whispered "I needed to get away from there and BUFFY! Thanks you rock!" he smirked at her remark- Buffy could be a handful.  
  
Buffy noticed that Dawn whispered something to Angel because she saw how he smirked when she parted from him. She glared at Dawn and she replied with an innocent smile. Arrgh! Her younger sister was a BIG pain. Then she remembered her previous thought about Angel's son so she asked casually "where's everyone?"  
  
"Oh. Fred is with Gunn- they're on an anniversary I think so you wont be seeing them 'til tomorrow and Wesley's at his apartment, but Cordy's in the basement with Connor, he's training her, I would but she claims my way's too complicated 'too much bending and stretching' as I quote her" he said smiling. Then he heard the Summer's sisters start giggling.  
  
Wow at least the tension got thinner, Dawn thought. He wasn't this great before with his people's skills.  
  
"Yep. that sounds like Cordy and you, I remember when you used to train me you were a pain there was always those complicated bends and stretches! I didn't complain 'cause I'm the slayer it wasn't such a problem but god your way IS complicated!" she said then breaking into giggles again.  
  
"Hey." he whined "it may be complicated but at least I get to save the world with that technique" he said proudly then Dawn started laughing hysterically. "What?" he asked her, wondering what was so amusing about his defense.  
  
"Nothing." she smiled deviously, then she saw him give her a look "Fine. its just amusing how now you get offended and defensive when I remember you used to be so practically 'dead to the world' I mean I never would have imagined you smiling let alone laughing and even to the point of joining the teasing ritual." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm glad that I have changed for your amusement" he said sarcastically.  
  
"No I like the new you at least you don't get to live up that much to your rep as brood boy" she said.  
  
"'kay, well I better call the two, Cordy hasn't seen you two in a while and I can introduce you to my son- that phrase makes me feel old." he said jokingly.  
  
"honey, you ARE old." Buffy replied.  
  
After a while, Angel holding Cordy's waist with a teenager following behind them had emerged into the room.  
  
Buffy felt like she forgot how to breathe because it felt like she had no air in her lungs. Then it occurred to her that they were together. 'You're so stupid' she told herself and plus you've got Spike- whoa where'd that thought come from. This even made her feel like whatever air she had left just pretty much got drained out.  
  
Angel saw Buffy reaction to his affection towards Cordy and casually slipped his hand out of Cordy's waist and then he saw that Buffy started breathing again.  
  
Connor saw the sisters and assumed the blonde was his dad's first love- Buffy ('huh? They said she was pretty eh. not really. Looks like a underweight cheerleader.' he thought) It was obvious she still had some feelings for his dad counting on the fact that she was holding her breath at the sight of his dad and Cordy together. Then suddenly his eyes drifted to the girl beside her, 'must be Dawn' he thought. She had long, brown hair tied in a high ponytail wearing a tank top and jeans- plain, but with her wearing it. WOW!  
  
Dawn then caught a better glance at Angel's son, Connor and came to the very conclusion that he was hot. With his messy hair and deep brown eyes he looked so deep and romantic. 'This stay wasn't only for a vacation from Sunny- whatever.' she thought 'this trip could involve her with this guy. She'd DEFINITELY enjoy her stay here!' her mind exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Buffy! Hey Dawn!" Cordelia said while breaking the silence and tension that now surrounded the lobby of the hotel. The air was SO thick that she wanted to cough because this just choked her. Everyone was silent and she thought that since there's 5 people that al least there'd be noise but no one was talking so she would be the one to break the silence that made her think that she could practically hear everyone's heartbeat.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy choked out then regaining composure smiled her big Buffy smile and said "Well I gotta go. It's getting late and I still have vamps to slay at home and I still have to check up on everybody" then she turned to Angel and said "Thanks" full of sincerity. She then turned to Dawn and said "Be good" her sister nodded then she continued "DON'T bug them, DON'T get into trouble." Then she glared at her and replied "Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind" full of sarcasm. Then she didn't resist giving a little chuckle and added "Call me if anything happens" then she hugged her sister. "Well bye!" she addressed everyone. Then they said their farewells in chorus.  
  
Then Cordy called out "It was nice seeing you again" and Buffy replied sincerely "you too!"  
  
"Hey Cordy! Don't take this the wrong way but I missed ya even though I know our memories are implants I do." Dawn said to Cordy then heard Angel hold back a smirk and glared at him. She really did miss Cordy, she was one of the Scoobies but wasn't at the same time it was like she was there but they really didn't need her and she could always relate to her and plus she was and is the nicest among Buffy's friends though from her little reaction she didn't look like she was liking Cordy that much.  
  
Cordy smiled at Dawns remark and replied "Well I glad at least one of the people there missed me." sarcastically and added "I missed you too" then she hugged her.  
  
Dawn smiled in return then replied "Buffy has been 'I-hate-the-Sunnydale- because-I-was-brought-back-from-heaven' these past few months and with the new situation the phrase 'I-also-hate-the-world-because-my-bestfriend-went- on-a-rampage-and-wanted-to-end-the-world-because-her-girlfriend-died-and-is- now-in-some-witchcraft-rehab-in-England'" she said while the couple started laughing.  
  
"Why don't you go to your room because tomorrow there would be a whole day of shopping so save your energy, Gal!" she said right after she got a hold of herself. "why don't you give your luggage to Connor while he shows you to your room" she said the Connor replied full of sarcasm "I'm not a bell boy, Cordy"  
  
"Hey!" Dawn said nervously to Connor. "Hey" he replied as he got her luggage and showed her to a room (one that was close to his) He couldn't get his eyes off her whoa. she really was WOW!- suddenly that is the only description for Dawn that fit her perfectly.  
  
"So your Angel's son how's that like?" Dawn really didn't care about his answer she just wanted him to talk he had a really deep and hot voice.  
  
"Well.it's kind of weird, I mean people call me 'miracle child' because technically I wasn't suppose to exist but Dar- I mean my mom found a loophole so now I'm here. But being a sister to the slayer sound like fun." he stated  
  
"Well if you like to having a sister who acts like her life is such a drama and that everyone should treat her right because the world revolves around her because she saves it on a daily basis then fine that's cool" she replied sarcastically  
  
"Sorry I hit a button didn't I?" he asked her pleadingly  
  
"No you didn't its just I'm kinda pissed at her that's all but everything's peachy" she said brightly she didn't want to have that thick air of awkwardness and tension they had a while.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Here's your room" he announced to her  
  
"Wow! I get my own bathroom, I don't even have that at home!" she exclaimed gleefully.  
  
Then she hugged me and I couldn't help but hug her back. Her skin was soft and smooth he observed. He didn't want to let her go but as soon as the hug started it ended. "Well I'm glad you liked it" he said smiling her optimism is intoxicating. She sat on her bed and he noticed that he felt colder without her in his arms. She then motioned him to sit beside her but he just leaned on the wall, he didn't trust himself to stay beside her on a bed. Then all of a sudden she grabbed his arm and placed him beside her. That one gesture sent electric jolts from his head to his toes.  
  
Then as he sat there beside her talking for what seemed like forever but only about a couple of minutes laughing at how enchanting every minute with her was. She made every subject sound so animated and interesting. It surprised him how they had so much in common. It also hit him that she was the only person he could really talk to that was his age, who knew that there was another world filled with vampires and demons that was his age- 'scratch that,' he thought she was the only person who he could actually open up to. Then suddenly he gently held her hand and looked into her bright, blue eyes. He saw a mixture of different emotions shock and confusion to name a few but he also saw interest- for him. He was moving in- about to kiss her when reality hit him, he dropped her hands and her eyes jolted open filled with shock and hurt and curiosity. Then with every ounce of self-control he had he said "Um. I better get going. let you unpack. I still have to take a shower 'cause of the training." She was intoxicating and this room wasn't helping- alone, a bed, a really gorgeous girl. combined it made him want think of things. and if he stayed in here he did NOT trust himself enough to be here.  
  
Then Dawn replied feeling the air get thicker as each second of silence passed "Sure." then out of no where it slipped "after Cordy and my shopping spree tomorrow why don't you show me around LA. you know where people our age hangs out. cool places." Then she regretted saying that he just rejected her and here she is begging him to 'show her around' like he would a part of her mind screamed then another replied 'if he doesn't like her then why is he smiling right after you asked him out' then the other side stayed silent. She noted what her mind was telling her and noticed that his face brightened up knowing that she wanted to spend time with him. 'She just practically asked you out!' his mind screamed. Then he felt his mouth curve into a smile and he replied "Sure I would love to show you around LA. See you tomorrow" he said as he left.  
  
"Bye." Was her stunned response. He didn't reject her. She came to the very final conclusion: This vacation rocks! 1. Hot guy 2. NO Buffy and her drama 3. Be among someone who actually accepts her and not friends of her sister who are coerced to be with her and. 4. HOT guy!!!! She started jumping on her bed when a voice suddenly made itself known to her- she knew this voice. the voice that belonged to her annoying, bitch of a sister-Buffy/ the Slayer/ the Chosen One. bladibladiblah! The little voice said what most likely her 'beloved' sister would say about what was happening now 'this is bad. this is wrong. don't act on your feelings because he's Angel's son.' It was like her 'dear' old sis' has taken a permanent stay in her head- no. it wasn't enough that she had a permanent home in her life but did she really have to inhabit her mind! Arrgh! She sucks! How she is REALLY hating the Chosen One right now.  
  
TBC  
  
Review me pweez! 


	2. Puppy Love

Hey guys sorry for the delay but I had my finals this week and had to study. Was uninspired because of all the memorizing. Arrgh. Here's chapter 2 ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Puppy Love  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn announced brightly as she came down the stairs wearing a sleeveless top and shorts. Then everyone respectively said their greetings to her and introduced themselves. She soon realized as she was relaying the highlights in Sunnydale, that the team here wasn't all that different than the Scoobies back home. Fred, she was a lot like Willow, she thought. Fred was a little geeky but nevertheless nice. Wesley, he was a lot like Giles, 'guess it's in every Watcher to have the same quality.' she let her mind trail off to the answer which is RESEARCH, PLAN, RESEARCH, RESEARCH. Gunn was sort of like Xander, he brought the sarcasm to the group. Though they are a lot alike she couldn't help but notice the differences between the two teams. Back home, the Scoobies treated her like a child while here they took her seriously, they listened to her intently. Aside from that the Scoobies back home were only nice to her because her sister was their friend who saved their lives on a daily basis. She could see that the Buffy's friends just sympathized her because her mom died and technically she wasn't anything but a life force that was formed into human because a bunch of monks didn't want a god who shall remain nameless wanted to get her to open a dimension and pretty much have hell on earth.  
  
"So now, Willow's in a witchcraft rehab center in England." She continued her story bluntly. Then she looked at every one and their faces said it all- they were shocked that things had gotten that out of hand.  
  
Wesley, feeling a bit uncomfortable changed the subject not so subtly "We killed a bunch of demons the other day" Then Gunn also feeling discomfort added "Yeah, it was some Lithgow demon" "Litvak, you're talking about an actor" Wesley corrected. Dawn started giggling at Wesley's comment.  
  
Then Cordy came down the stairs with Angel. "So Dawn ready for our little spree?" Cordy asked. "Nope, not yet just give me about 20 minutes max." Dawn replied while climbing the stairs and continued "Oh yeah can we get back a bit earlier Connor said he'd show me around LA, you know through a teenagers eyes." Cordy raised her eyebrows and said "Somehow that makes me feel older than I am." "Hey with that said I feel like I gained about an extra 200 years." Angel joined in while everyone cracked up.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Dawn came down the steps wearing a blue halter sundress that brought out her eyes. Connor's jaw immediately dropped as he looked at her. 'Oh my god' he thought to himself. This was getting out of control he was falling for his father's first love's sister. And yet he didn't look away. It had been 10 minutes and he was still staring while the conversation kept going. He didn't have any comments because frankly, he didn't know what the hell they were talking about. Dawn caught him a couple of times practically drooling and just smiled he would look down and think how pathetic he was. As soon as she took her eyes off him he looked correction stared at her. He wanted to NOT look at her but his eyes wouldn't obey.  
  
'Great work Dawn' she thought to herself. That halter dress sure got him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She caught him a couple of time and smiled because he looked so cute looking down while a blush creeped up to his face.  
  
'Now stop looking! You look like a creep just staring at her! Look away! LOOK AWAY NOW! He repeated over and over and over until Cordy's words finally got to him "C'mon Dawn we better get going got a busy day of shoppin ta do" "'Kay, bye guys" Dawn said glancing at all of them but glanced the longest at Connor.  
  
Angel could see that look in his son's eyes- he knew that look, he knew that look well because he always had that look. for Cordy. This look. it's a look of desire- desire for who else. DAWN. He noticed their little flirting session this morning- Connor was staring at Dawn and when she caught him she'd smile then he would then they'd hold each others gazes until Connor looked down. Frankly, he liked Connor like this. at least he wasn't as obsessed with demons now that Dawn is around. Dawn being here was turning out to be not such a waste.  
  
TBC 


	3. Normal

Chapter 3- Normal  
  
Cordy and Dawn got back about an hour before sunset and got settled in the hotel.  
  
"So what do you have planned for us today?" Dawn said sneaking up on Connor.  
  
"Huh?" He asked then her words registered in his mind full of thoughts of the one and only- Dawn. "Oh. it's a surprise" he said mysteriously.  
  
"Really?" she asked a little flirtatiously.  
  
The place he thought of was perfect. He knew she'd love it. "Yup. And you're not gonna weasel it out of me" he said strongly.  
  
"Is that so?" Dawn replied challenging him while 'subtly' twirling her hair.  
  
"Yeah and what you're doing now isn't working" he said but starting to lose is composure.  
  
"Really? But I'm not doing anything." She stated innocently while adding a pout to the end.  
  
"That's not w-working my lips are sealed." He said weaker than he was a minute ago. She practically had him wrapped around her finger. But being son of a infamous vampire he's not gonna give up- not that easily.  
  
"Fine" She said while putting him out of his misery.  
  
"I'll just tell dad. "cause if he doesn't know where we are he'd go all HYSTERICAL." Ha said joking around.  
  
"Sure" she replied while chuckling  
  
Then Connor went to the basement while Dawn was having a little problem in her head.  
  
'This isn't such a good idea' the voice inside her of her sister suddenly said. 'He's Angel's son' the voice proclaimed. 'Really? I just thought he was a thing that was brought into earth like me.' She thought VERY sarcastically. 'I dated Angel and it's gonna be weird' the voice said 'oh. I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable. Get out of my head Buffy! This is MY life NOT YOURS!'  
  
"Dad?" Connor called out. He didn't want to go down so suddenly in fear of catching Cordy and his dad and Cordy in a very comfortable position- let's just leave it at that. The last time terrorized him enough he didn't want another memory.  
  
"Connor? Come down here. Cordy's not here." Angel replied while trying to hold back a laugh. He knew his son learned not to walk in a room meaning basement without checking after that little incident.  
  
"'Kay." He replied while going down the stairs.  
  
"So. what'd you come here for?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, Dawn asked me to show her 'round meaning places that TEENS go to so we're gonna be gone for a couple of hours. Just telling you so your not gonna go all insane because your son and your ex-girlfriend's sister who is the Key is missing." He said lightly.  
  
Angel's lips curved into a smile. "What?" Connor asked curious as to why his dad was smiling.  
  
"Well, it's nice that my son is going out on a date it relieves the feeling inside of me that tells me your only interested in demons and vampires. One problem though Connor YOU'RE suppose to ask her out." Angel replied as he chuckled.  
  
"Hey! This is not a date! And I am not obsessed with demons." He replied defensively.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ. You'd be in a perfect bliss if ever you found a place of demons. You ARE obsessed with demons my dear. And Dawn, good job, you got the girl dude." Cordy said as she stepped down the stairs.  
  
"This is not a date! It's just a friend thing." He replied starting to get annoyed 'cause they were ganging up on him.  
  
Angel turned to Connor and said "You keep telling yourself that 'cause like it or not this IS a date."  
  
"Sounds familiar." Cordy said looking at Angel.  
  
"Hey I was never in denial when I started things out with us" Angel said smiling.  
  
"Yeah right, is that why it took you almost a year to tell me you loved me. Fred told me about kyerumption and that you were denying it. You had to wait 'til I was a higher being before telling me you love me" She said accusingly.  
  
"You want to talk about denial, how about you, you didn't tell me you loved me until I was about to die because of that demon." He relied doing his own round of accusations.  
  
"Hey! When I realized I had feelings for you I wanted to tell you right away but the PTB got me." She said to him.  
  
Then Angel grabbed her and pulled her to him and whispered I love you to her and kissed her.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! No kissing in front of child. Rule number one in Parent Handbook! You really want to screw me up don't you?" He said disgusted by how they were acting.  
  
"Fine. Enjoy your date. I mean 'friend outing'" Angel said looking at his son though still holding Cordy. "Connor has a girlfriend! Connor has a girlfriend!" Angel and Cordy sang in chorus.  
  
"You two deserve each other! You're both really mean. Bye" He said glaring at his parents who now, were dancing while singing. Then he climbed the stairs into the lobby.  
  
"Hey. Let's go" Connor said as he eyed Dawn sitting on the couch in the middle of the lobby with a coat in hand. Then she saw him and they walked out of the hotel together.  
  
"So tour guide, where are we off to?" she said glancing at him.  
  
"It's a surprise." He replied mysteriously yet mischievously.  
  
"Whatever but this place better be AWESOME or you'll be branded as the suckiest tour guide in the planet!" she said in a bitchy tone but she couldn't pull it off 'cause she started giggling. "Sorry, was trying to pull an old Cordy. couldn't do it."  
  
"Got that right" he replied as a round of laughs escaped his mouth.  
  
Connor told Dawn to close her eyes before they reached the place so the element of surprise would still be there but he could see in Dawn's face that her patience was slipping by as the seconds passed. "It's just a few more minutes" he said trying to bring back some patience in her.  
  
"Better be" Dawn replied grumpily. She heard him sigh so she apologized "Sorry, its just patience is SO not my virtue."  
  
"It's Ok we wont be needing it 'cause were here." He said taking her hand off her face.  
  
She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It felt like the wind was taken from beneath her. The place looked so enchanted- there was a bench that faced the sea and flowers surrounding it and as the sun was setting it added more magic. "Wow" was the only thing that escaped her lips.  
  
"I know, I go here a lot and as Cordy says, brood. I go here when I want to escape the world and now I can escape it with you." He said as he gazed deeply into her bright blue eyes.  
  
Then she did the inevitable, she kissed him though the voice in her head kept on telling her no.  
  
She kissed him and he stiffened but quickly retaliated by pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Then they both parted slowly still savoring each other.  
  
They were looking into each other's eyes like their eyes were the gates into their souls. And for the first time Dawn felt accepted, she felt like maybe she had another purpose in life and that was to be with Connor. Finally after existing for 2 years she felt like she was human, like she was just a girl, a normal girl contented with the simple pleasures of life like being in the arms of someone who accepted her 100 percent.  
  
He pulled her closer to him and he felt her snuggle to his neck as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Then he led them to the bench and they watched the sky as the sun set.  
  
Dawn felt like she was in utopia. She never wanted to leave it for if she did this would just be a memory nothing but something that happened in her past wherein for the first time she felt like she belonged like the world just froze for her to feel perfect bliss something she hasn't felt since her mom died.  
  
TBC 


	4. Angel's Reaction

Hey! To all Spike Fanatics! And to the Readers!  
  
Unfortunately Spike will only be in the last 3 or 4 chapters but will have a big part in those I guarantee ya'll. I'd be insane if I didn't add him. Sorry it took so long but stupid schoolteachers kept giving projects so couldn't write- you know with the brain being over used and all. My friends helped edit this. Hope you like this chapter! Chow! (  
  
  
  
Chapter 4-Angel's Reaction  
  
Dawn woke up the next day with a smile on her face- something that has NEVER happened. She felt like she was a walking, peppy cheerleader, she felt so joyous and carefree. Well. who wouldn't? Who wouldn't be happy that for the first time they felt the feeling of belonging and acceptance? She just stayed in bed daydreaming about the events that happened the previous night. That night she felt as though she was in utopia, as though EVERYTHING in this world was perfect, that there were no demons, no hell gods, no vampires, and no slayers. She was just a girl feeling for the first time the comfort from someone who was holding her tightly as though she was precious. that she was something they did NOT want to lose. That night was something so unforgettable. so meaningful. Finally after two years of feeling nothing but drama and sadness and faking laughs she has again recaptured the feeling if bliss and who would've thought that you could find that in Angel's place. Angel meaning can't feel bliss or will go all 'homicidal and insane'. now that was where she found the irony in this whole thing.  
  
Now life could not get any better that this especially now that she got that Buffy-voice out of her head. She was on her bed for another hour just relishing on the feeling of euphoria that enveloped her 'til she got out of bed.  
  
Two days later.  
  
After dinner, Dawn and Connor sat next to each other in the garden. That was one of the places they would secretly meet up at. Other then that, was the bench by the sea but that was only when people were out on their dates and that happened just once. They would secretly meet up 'cause of fear of the reactions the others would have.  
  
They were just sitting there in silence not wanting to disrupt the peaceful silence that was surrounding them.  
  
"Maybe we should tell the others about us, I mean our relationship isn't all that bad compared to the relationships they have like- a vampire and a slayer, a vampire champion with his seer, a human with an ex-demon turned vengeance demon again, so maybe they won't get all hysterical about us being together." Connor suggested while breaking the serenity that was bestowed upon them with something that dreaded Dawn.  
  
"WHAT? Are you crazy? Let me explain to you what will happen if they ever found out about us. first, Angel will go insane and end up as Angelus 'cause of our thing and THEN Buffy will find out and go ballistic and will probably give us lectures about how 'Angel and her used to go out and its gonna be weird' over and over and OVER again! Then they'll take us away from each other." She screamed the first part but as she continued her lips started to quiver.  
  
She didn't mean to scream at him but the thought of them finding out just brought her to "Paranoia City." She felt as though they would keep them away from each other and then she'll be brought back to feeling nothing but emptiness and depression. The next thing she knew she felt tears slowly inching their way down her face.  
  
"It's ok. It's ok. we wont tell them. Not until we're ready. Its ok. Shhh." He said as he enveloped her in his arms. She silently sobbed on his shoulder and looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He responded to her until he felt her resisting. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Shhh." she instructed as she got up and moved to a corner and pulled out a body. The body startled them both and that shock turned into anger as they realized who it was.  
  
"Dad!" "Angel!" They screamed in unison.  
  
"What the hell are you doing hiding in a corner. oh yeah that's what you do. what the hell are you doing spying on US?!?" Dawn asked full of venom.  
  
"Dad?" Connor asked while moving closer to Dawn. He was trying to calm her down because by the looks of it she was about to attack Angel pretty soon.  
  
"Uhm." was his only reply  
  
"Oh God Angel! That's it? That's all you can say? You know for someone whose been alive for 250 years you would be quick on your toes." She insulted him, she actually wanted to attack him but she knew she'd lose and Connor was there, so she did the only thing she was really good at getting them where it hurt.  
  
"How did you know I was there?" he replied ignoring her comment with a question that had been plaguing him for a while.  
  
"It's either Cordy's been spending too much time with you that your hiding skills are a little rusty or oh yeah." she trailed off "BUFFY, my BLOOD sister, you know the Slayer, gave me some of her Slayer instincts!" she replied still with the same amount of anger which was now moving towards rage.  
  
"Dad, honestly why the hell are you here?" Connor asked since he knew Dawn had a temper and he thought by the looks of it, she wasn't holding it down that well.  
  
"Okay, uhm. I noticed something different about you two and I wanted to see what it was." He replied sincerely looking at them with pleading eyes. "I'm really sorry"  
  
"Dad, you could've at least asked us but instead you got all vampire and spied on us. Don't you trust me?" Connor answered his control of his emotions starting to break.  
  
"I do, I'm really sorry." He responded again full of sincerity.  
  
"Angel, I know you are but hello, what you did kinda pisses off a person and aside from that you used your vampire-ness to spy on YOUR only child and YOUR ex-girlfriend's sister." She said though her anger was slowly receding.  
  
"Yeah, Dawn's right. You had NO right to do that, dad." Connor explained.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry" he replied while lowering his head.  
  
"It's ok, but. are you gonna be all Angelus-y on me" Dawn asked  
  
"I'm guessing you're asking if I'm gonna be mad by that question. Actually surprisingly I couldn't be happier for you guys." He said while smiling.  
  
"Really? So we can be together?" Dawn asked full of hope. "Yeah." He responded with assurance  
  
"Wow dad, didn't expect this reaction from don't get me wrong but are you high?" Connor asked his dad.  
  
Angel chuckled at his question and replied "No"  
  
"Thanks Angel, this means a lot. I would hug ya but I'm still a little annoyed at you for sneaking around just to get answers." She said strongly  
  
"That's alright. Cordy's probably waiting for me. So I'll leave you guys here." He said smiling with mischief.  
  
Angel entered the hotel smiling and found Cordy there. He then told her about Connor and Dawn.  
  
"Really?" she asked to confirm.  
  
"Yeah." He replied  
  
"Well. it was bound to happen. At least its with someone you know." She commented.  
  
"I know they were in the garden kissing. I've seen a lot of disgusting things in my life but I think that stands out." He said  
  
"Aww. is my angel cakes feeling grossed out." She teased.  
  
"Shut up. And don't call me angel cakes I hate it when Lorne says it and it just sounds bad when you say it." He replied.  
  
"Okay fine." She retorted  
  
"I feel different though. like if she ever hurt him I have this feeling that I'll make her pay for that. Why is that?" he asked turning to her  
  
"Don't be too worried Brood Boy. It's nothing. nothing but fatherly instincts." She said while holding his hands and kissing him passionately.  
  
"Okay but what was that for I mean I like kissing you and all but.?" He asked her.  
  
"It was to stop you from brooding and basically thinking about anything else except for me" she replied seductively.  
  
"Check on all three missions." He said while pulling her towards him.  
  
Then she started giggling and said "MEN ARE SO EASY!" 


	5. I'll Never Leave You

Chapter 5-I'll Never Leave You  
  
Dawn came down the steps of the hotel the next day feeling like she just won the lottery. Today was like the start of her new and improved life because there would be no more hiding, everyone knew about them and didn't care. and she LOVED that. As she took the last step, she spotted Connor in the middle of the lobby cleaning an ax. He looked up at her and smiled his small smiles, which made her blush. She came over to him and muttered a good morning.  
  
"Hey there!" he said as he placed his hands on her waist and gazed deeply into her eyes. He could see that look in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. that look of content because they wouldn't be hiding anymore.  
  
"Hey yourself." She replied. She loved it when his eyes bore into hers it made her feel like she was his only universe. It made her feel like she mattered so much.  
  
Then he kissed her. They were in that position for a few minutes. They were too distracted to notice that the lobby had harbored some people over the time they spent.uhmm...  
  
"Ahem" a female voice interrupted their 'little' make-out session.  
  
The two jumped apart and looked embarrassingly at the grown-ups that had now ALL occupied the lobby.  
  
"Hey" they both greeted awkwardly. Dawn's cheeks suddenly turned from pink to crimson red while Connor held his face down.  
  
"You know we may be okay with you guys being together BUT." Cordy announced but was cut off by Angel  
  
"I think what Cordy is trying to say is we DON'T want to see you guys making out in the middle of the lobby."  
  
"We know, were sorry" the teens replied in unison.  
  
"Okay its just we see enough of that from Barbie and Kent over there." Gunn remarked pointing towards Cordy and Angel.  
  
"Hey" the two protested.  
  
"We do NOT show PDA in front of you guys." Cordy said defensively.  
  
"I beg to differ" every singly person in the room replied except for Dawn who luckily hasn't witnessed anything-yet.  
  
"Hey it's not like were the only ones. how about those two" Angel accused the first couple he saw- Gunn and Fred, he wanted the attention away from him and his Cordy.  
  
"Yeah!" Cordy joined in.  
  
"Hey we'll have you know that NONE of you have caught us in anywhere near the PDA level" Gunn defended.  
  
"Were more of the subtle kind." Fred added agreeing with Gunn.  
  
"How about we bloody forget about this because I feel like a bloody fifth wheel well make that seventh wheel around you guys. Let's just put it like this, Dawn, Connor." he looked at the two as they raised their heads at the mention of their names ".just don't go making out in a place where people will be at, and with YOU guys. the same applies, and please STOP fighting." Wesley commanded seriously pissed at everyone for their immaturity.  
  
"God, I feel like a bloody parent here" he sighed as he walked into his office.  
  
Everyone was silenced by his sudden outburst surprised that Wesley actually had it in him to take command and that he actually called them children. Then as the door closed everyone started laughing, giggling at their immaturity and how Wesley ended up playing dad to 4 adults who were arguing about how the other couple was more on displaying 'stuff' in public places and 2 teenagers who had problems with keeping their hormones in check.  
  
As they were enjoying their breakfast, events that happened 2 hours ago nothing but a distant memory the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless" Fred greeted  
  
"Uhm. Fred right? It's Buffy, can I please speak to Dawn." Buffy replied nervously. 'Why am I so nervous?' she asked herself. 'Its just you think something bad has happened' a voice answered her. 'God Summers, could you be more paranoid?'  
  
"Dawn it's the girl with the funny name on the phone." Fred yelled so that the people in the dining room would hear her.  
  
Dawn was drinking some orange juice while talking to Connor when she heard Fred call out. 'No' her mind screamed. She spat out her drink and started to act really.nervous. Connor then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to calm her down which helped for like a second. She calmly rose from her seat and bravely took the phone from Fred and greeted a very fake cheerful hello to her 'oh so lovely sister.'  
  
"Hey Dawn! Just checking in. So how have you been? Oh yeah Xander says hi" she questioned brightly.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Tell Xander hi as well" she replied though she wanted to scream at her sister for ruining the best day of her life.  
  
"Oh that's great! I'm glad being there hasn't gotten you bored. Everyone misses you already. So I'll pick you up in a week?"  
  
"Yeah" as she heard Buffy's words it saddened her because she was reminded that her time with Connor would be cut short.  
  
"Hey, can you put Angel on the phone I really want to thank him for doing this." She asked her sister.  
  
"Sure" she called Angel and mouthed to him NOT to tell his ex about Connor and her.  
  
After she handed the phone to Angel she went up the stair to her room. She wanted to be alone, she needed to cry, and all this that she has with Connor would be taken away from her in a matter of seven days. She'd lose the only thing that actually made her want to get out of bed. She'd lose her euphoria again and the worst part of it is Buffy wont even know that she actually got it back. that she actually found love. she found acceptance.  
  
Dawn heard a knock on the door so she called out to the person that it was open. She had been stuck in her room for the past 4 hours wallowing on her life and what she was about to lose. Oh and speaking of the devil.  
  
"You do know I'm depressed NOT abnormal. oh wait I'm that, but I haven't developed a sweet tooth you know. So what's with all the chocolate?" she questioned her boyfriend smiling who brought with him a tray full of different goodies. ALL chocolate. On a corner was a plate full of brownies, beside it was a stack of chocolate bars- white, milk and dark and beside it was a slice of chocolate cake, and on the back was a scoop of ice cream from the looks of it cookie dough with chocolate syrup.  
  
After inspecting all these she asked." who'd you kill to get all these because Angel would NOT have this in his fridge?"  
  
"Actually you forgot Cordy stays here more often. And I did this because you look really sad and I thought you needed some comfort food." He said giving her a small smile while putting the tray on top of her bed.  
  
"Why do you care so much if I feel depressed or not?" she asked curiously.  
  
"because I love you" was his only reply.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Uhm. I love you that's why seeing you like this really affects me and I really want to see your smile again." He said moving closer to her while brushing the strands that escaped her ponytail.  
  
She smiled at what he said. He actually loved her. "I love you too" she said while closing her eyes relishing in the feel of his hands on her face.  
  
Then he moved in and kissed her. She pulled away and said. "Hey we'll get to that later now we'll eat these goodies that you brought me."  
  
Then she pulled him with her to her bed where she leaned into him as they ate the chocolates that were on the tray.  
  
After eating, they were just there on the bed enjoying the moment. Their hands were entwined and he kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you." She looked up at him and said "I'll never leave you" and with her free hand wrapped it around him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
With all that was said nothing more was uttered. He wrapped her body closer to his and just laid there watching as the seconds turn into minutes, minutes to hours. With that, they both felt that that moment was extended to eternity.  
  
That was when they realized that THIS was euphoria- being in the arms of the person you loved just there enjoying the silence because everything needed to be said was said and the only thing left is that feeling of content, love, and peace. 


	6. All the Beauty in the World

Chapter 6-All the Beauty in the World  
  
  
  
A/N- To all Spike fanatics,  
  
I know I said that Spike would be appearing in the next chapter of my fic but when I wrote this one I added a lot of moments and scenes so the supposed major moment in this fic was moved to the next chapter and Spike's chapter is after that. Hope you enjoy this one. Sorry it took so long, had SO MUCH to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn woke up relishing in the feel of safety that she felt in Connor's arms. She didn't want to open her eyes for if she did she'd have to leave this haven she was in. She felt this feeling like no harm would ever touch her again. that she was safe. that she would be protected.  
  
"Good morning" Connor said with a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes were still closed but he could tell she was already awake.  
  
"But its not morning" she replied sweetly while laying her hand on his chest.  
  
"Really? Well good. whatever it is" he answered. "I don't care what time it is all I care about is this REALLY beautiful girl in my arms and how I haven't even kissed her."  
  
"Oh that's right I think I should be insulted." She replied with mock hurt. "I think I'll get out of here since I'm not appreciated." She tried to go on with her act but ended up giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"I believe I owe this little lady a kiss." Then he kissed her.  
  
After a while she got up. "Where're you goin'?" he asked.  
  
"To the bathroom" she said without looking back.  
  
He dropped his head back and contemplated on him and Dawn's situation. Before he got lost in thought he heard her voice "it was nice waking up in your arms."  
  
Before she could enter the bathroom he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He whispered to her "I love you" then brought his lips on to hers.  
  
She gazed deeply into his eyes and smiled. "I love you too." Then kissed him once more. They were like that 'till she stopped and pulled away.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" he asked surprised, confused and a little hurt that she pulled away. Then he lifted her chin with his thumb trying to read her through her bright, blue eyes.  
  
"Um. I was wondering if you could train me" She suggested meeting his gaze.  
  
"Uh. I'm not sure. I mean what if the Slayer doesn't approve of this." He replied  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't want to send me into that big, scary, demon- filled world without learning a few things so that I could defend myself." She answered with pout while twirling her hair with her fingers.  
  
'Oh no.' he thought 'how did she know me so well?' he asked himself. She knew his weaknesses so well. The only thing that played in his mind was the word "Easy" and the phrase "She's got you wrapped around her finger." Then he sighed and said "But it's only 'cause I love you" while wrapping his arms around her. Then they both heard a squeal and looked directly at the area where the noise had come from.  
  
"Hey guys! I wanted to as-" Fred walked in without knocking to ask the two teenagers if they wanted dinner when she heard Connor say 'I love you' to Dawn. She couldn't help stop the squeal the emanated her lips. They were both looking at her and she felt her cheeks turn crimson. "I um. came to um. call. you. um. Angel yeah! Angel he wanted. um. dinner. you. guys." She stuttered then left quickly.  
  
They watched as a very embarrassed Fred walked out of the door still not saying a word. Both were still in shock that she walked in on them but after a minute ended up laughing till they were holding on to their tummies.  
  
"That was hilarious!" Dawn exclaimed in between giggles.  
  
"I know." Connor answered agreeing with her. He had a comment but couldn't say it because all this was too funny.  
  
Then Dawn fell on top of him on the bed still laughing uncontrollably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Dawn and Connor came down the steps to join the gang for dinner. They waited for their laughs to die down before they came down.  
  
As they entered the dining room, everyone fell silent each playing a reaction on their faces. They looked at each and every one of them trying to play their reactions: Angel, Cordy and Gunn all had smirks while Fred blushed crimson staring at her plate.  
  
"Well if it isn't the couple of the month." Gunn announced winking at both of them. He had his arm wrapped around Fred who barely looked up to acknowledge the two.  
  
"Yeah. Hey! You beat Buffy and Angel." Cordy followed looking at Angel ". they waited two weeks to say that to each other but YOU, you waited just one week gotta hand it to you."  
  
"Hey at least WE know how we feel about each other. WERE not a bunch of denying freaks like you two were" Connor answered back.  
  
"Hey!" Angel and Cordy replied in unison.  
  
"I'll have you know I was VERY confused about him. I really didn't know how I felt about him. I mean Ms. Sis of yours was always on his mind so I thought of him like a friend then there were those moments where in I thought maybe. but. he'll do something that says he's still in it with Ms. Oh-so-great-Slayer. That's why I was confused I mean you go try reading a 250 year old vamp with a 'Romeo and Juliet' love affair with his kind's worst nightmare. You do the math." Cordy added pointing to Angel.  
  
"Hey! I was over Buffy and you knew it you just didn't want to face it." Angel answered. "And I knew I loved you and that's the truth meaning I did NOT deny." He announced.  
  
"But didya say anything to Ms. Im-so-confused?" Dawn asked with a questioning look.  
  
Gunn chuckled at her question. Angel tried to make a comeback but couldn't. And Cordy made a 'ha!' at him.  
  
The only ones that hadn't spoken were Fred and Wesley. Wesley had a look that clearly spelled that he wasn't pleased with thissituation.  
  
"Are all Watcher's born this disapproving?" Dawn muttered to herself.  
  
No one had heard except Connor and Angel. Both chuckled at her remark.  
  
"What?" Cordy asked Angel.  
  
"Nothing." Was his only reply.  
  
"Tell me. Please."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"C'mon, I'll love you forever."  
  
"You already in love with me"  
  
"Get over yourself. Please. Please, Please, Please, Please."  
  
"OH JUST PUT A SOCK IN IT!!! DAWN ASKED WHY WATCHERS WERE SO DISAPPROVING!" The father and son replied heatedly.  
  
"Damn, vampire hearing and inheritance of stupid vamp hearing." Dawn remarked.  
  
"I swear you really are father and son." Cordy and Dawn announced at the same time.  
  
"Just like you two are?" Connor questioned.  
  
"Yeah were the same because we got both of you wrapped around our fingers" both girls replied while twirling their fingers.  
  
"You so do not" was the two guys' retort.  
  
Both women crossed their arms and raised their perfectly arched eyebrows. Both men just shrugged and sat down.  
  
The dinner went well considering only five of the seven people were talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn came outside the hotel to the garden at the back. She felt arms wrap around her waist and someone kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
  
"Hey." She greeted smiling while eyes still closed.  
  
"hey." Connor replied while holding her tightly to him.  
  
Dawn looked up and stared dreamily at the night sky. "I love this, I love the fact that I'm here looking up at the stars in the sky with the one person I truly love." She turned around facing him, gracing him with a smile.  
  
Connor admired the beauty in front of him. He loved the way the light from the moon made her angelic face glow. He loved the way she enjoyed the simple things in the world like the stars and the sky something he never thought to be beautiful but her sharing this beauty with him made it feel priceless.  
  
"I don't need the sky to see stars I can just look at the girl I love and see all the beauty in the world from her eyes." He said with a smile, hands still not leaving her waist. "I just wish the world would stop so that we could be here forever. So that I can have this most beautiful girl in my arms forever." Tightening his hold on her waist.  
  
"I love you. You'll always have me in your arms." She whispered with a small smile.  
  
"I love you too." He replied. Then he kissed her, not desperately but gently, like she was precious.  
  
He never dreamt that this day would come- him finding love, being happy in the arms of someone who accepted him. He always thought that the world was screwed up and that there was nothing of worth but knowing Dawn changed everything because now he's seen all the beauty the world could offer through her bright blue eyes. 


	7. Training Day

Chapter 7-Training Day  
  
The next day.  
  
Dawn came down the stairs to the basement of the hotel a.k.a. training room of the people that worked in Angel's Investigation, in low riding jogging pants and a tight tank with a zipped up hoodie. Today, she was gonna train and kick her cute boyfriend's ass. With just six more days 'til her sister's return to LA she needed to be prepared, she knew her dear old sis would throw a fit if she ever found out about Connor and she will in front of everyone. hehe. That way she can't touch her nor do anything bitchy and melodramatic, God forbid they've had enough of those when Buffy and Angel were still together. 'Blah!' I hated them together it was all 'oh Angel I cant' 'I know but I love you' bladibladiblah!!!! I swear those two are the very definition of some REALLY cheesy tragic love story. BLEH!!!! When they were together I just wanted to slap them with all their drama it was like watching some soap opera like Days of Our Lives or something. The only difference is the demons and Angel's prone to turning evil deal.  
  
In front of Angel, notorious Master Vampire; Wesley, well. maybe he could throw one of his old books at her if she touched her; Gunn, a boy with attitude. capital A; Cordy, certified bitch of Sunnydale now equipped with demon powers; and Connor, that says a lot and Fred who ironically seems like a Willow so Buffy can NOT do anything! . while they're there.  
  
The reason Dawn asked for training as well was also for the fact that she hated being treated like a freakin' child. she was SIXTEEN for cryin' out loud. And plus she got to kick the asses of those weird things during the whole "Willow Incident."  
  
"Hey" Connor greeted fixing the mat without looking up.  
  
"Hey! So by the end of this day I will be able to kick your butt, right?" she replied cockily.  
  
"I don't know it doesn't really go well with my ego that a girl could kick my ass, as you keep on insisting." He looked up this time but just a fraction of a second forming a smile.  
  
"Oh come on our world today is filled with girls who can kick guys' asses all the time. Take your father for example- Buffy kicked his ass, Cordy kicked his ass and she's not the Slayer so I better be able to bring down stuff or else I'm firing you." She said confidently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're forgetting one thing though, I'm the only one in this earth who'll train you seeing as though the people in Sunnydale don't want you fighting so be a good student." He countered forming a devious smile.  
  
"Oh come on, I need to be able to defend my self or else I'll get killed and all that crap and YOU wont have your girlfriend anymore." Ha! Take that!  
  
"Whatever" I had the upper hand, how'd she get it?  
  
"You know what I noticed when you cant retort you AND your father just replies 'whatever' its kinda sad if you think about it."  
  
"Do you want to learn how to fight or not coz your trainer is kinda getting pissed." He sounded annoyed.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"It's okay." He replied smiling. God, I'm SO under her. Argh!!!!!! "Let's get started?" he asked  
  
"Yeah." She replied while unzipping her hoodie revealing her tight black tank that revealed her flat belly.  
  
Connor's jaw dropped, he liked what he saw- her pants were low, which gave more room for her belly to show. Whoa!  
  
"'Kay I'm ready. Prepare for some serious ass kicking." She challenged while turning around to see a half-naked Connor, he took off his shirt while her back was turned. OMG! He's so hot!  
  
Then forgetting what they were supposed to do, he kissed her. passionately.  
  
More kissing ensued.  
  
One thing leads to another, Dawn is straddling Connor in a heated make out session. Hands-a-roaming and her tank is ridding up.  
  
Then two people were coming down the stairs with a tray of cookies and two glasses of milk.  
  
"We brought milk and-" said a smiling Cordy. smiling 'til she saw the make out session before her.  
  
The tray and the glasses of milk fell down the same time they saw what they saw, causing the glass to break. The two, brought back to earth jerked apart and started straitening themselves up. "Uh." were their only replies.  
  
I can't believe I was just caught making out with Connor and not just that hands were ROAMING. Damn it!!!!!! He's so going to tell Buffy this. Argh!  
  
Oh no! Dad is so going to kill me. I cant believe I'm thinking this but I wish he were Angelus, he'd just congratulate me and probably let me continue and then plot to kill me and Dawn. Argh! This sucks!  
  
"What were you doing?" asked an extremely calm and denying Angel.  
  
"Um. training" was their reply  
  
"Really? How come you never taught me that Angel?" asked Cordy.  
  
"Uh. that's for a later course." He said giving her a small smile.  
  
"You know the saying 'some things are better left in the bedroom'? that would apply right now." Cordy said  
  
"How about you guys be careful next time and PLEASE do not go beyond third base, last thing I need is a hysterical Buffy beating the crap out of me 'cause her sister somehow ended up well you know." Angel said fearing that day. Buffy will kill me!  
  
The three tried to hold back laughs, somehow Angel not promoting sex is really funny seeing as though his line was wham, bam, thank you ma'am.  
  
"Yes" was their reply in chorus.  
  
"Does that apply to us too?" Cordy asked looking up at him just to annoy him like hell. He looks so cute under pressure. "How about we discuss this when they're not around?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"That would be good, we don't want visuals."  
  
"Hey because of what happened now we have live visuals when we go to bed" Cordy accused.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"How about you guys finish up, meaning actually train and I'll bring with me your still shocked father and I'll leave the cookies outside the door and just knock three times. 'Kay?"  
  
Then the 'parents' left.  
  
"How come you were so easy on them?" Angel asked.  
  
"In my 22 years of age I have often found myself in their predicament so I thought why not just take it easy on them." She replied.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." He said while wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"You better be" 


	8. A Heartbreaking Goodbye

So you can really capture the moment download the song "I Will Love You" by Fisher. It's the song in the end of the chapter!  
Chapter 8- A Heartbreaking Goodbye  
  
"We all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered and we are flying to the heavens. It may only last a moment, an hour, an afternoon, but that doesn't diminish its value. Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives." -Unknown  
  
The day finally came. she was gonna go back to Sunnydale. Damn she thought, she didn't want to leave but telling her sister would lead to questions. questions with answers that Buffy would NOT like. The day she opened here eyes, the reality came to her like a bucket of ice. It shattered her escape from the real world into a world with Connor. It actually came to fast for her, when she was with Connor it was like everything seized to exist which brought up this problem- she was totally oblivious to their days left together that when that day came. she wasn't prepared for it.  
  
She pulled the pillow under her and brought to her face and screamed. She lifted it off her and she realized she was crying. Argh! This is all his fault, she thought. If he wasn't so nice and cute and . (she screamed into her pillow again). She was missing him and didn't even leave yet. How was she going to survive her summer at Sunnydale. miles away from him?  
  
She looked over her clock (A/N : For my fellow trapeziums, I had to put myself in here!) which read 9 in the morning. Okay, she thought, just twelve more hours 'til Buffy comes with all her glory and with Spike. She had been awake for the past hour, thinking about how she was gonna get through weeks most probably forever without seeing him again. Why did I promise that I'll never leave him? Who was I kidding I'll probably never see him again! This is why you should never fall in love when it concerns the other world! Look at me and my soon-to be failed relationship. I've even gone to the point of insanity that I'm talking to myself!  
  
This totally sucks; I had everyone as my example as to why I shouldn't fall in love with people that are from the other world. I had a sister who fell in love with a vamp who if she consummates her relationship with he'll end up as a sadistic evil vamp. I have a friend who fell in love with a warewolf who turned on her because of another warewolf and left her to 'find himself', and this same friend also happen to fall in love with another girl who was killed by a gun and turned all evil-y and wanted to end the world. I have another friend who fell in love with an ex-vengeance demon, who he wanted to marry but at the last moment left at the altar because he wasn't ready and now this ex-vengeance demon is a renewed vengeance demon all because of him. And back to my sister, who is now in love with another vamp who thankfully doesn't turn all evil-y after a homerun, who also happens to be the grand-childe of her ex vamp-boyfriend. And look at what I do, I go and fall for my sister's ex's son who isn't supposed to exist. This is probably the time where the line experience is the best teacher will come along! Save me!  
  
Again she banged the pillow to her head and screamed. This continued for about an hour and then she got up and took a bath. After, she packed her things. sadly she cant leave any of them here because she wont be coming back. OMG When did I become a self-pitying, pathetic, pessimistic person? Oh right the moment I realized that I have a sister who will totally freak once she finds out that I'm in love with her ex's son. My life bites!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
When she finally finished her packing she slowly crept down the steps to spend the rest of her very limited hours with her boyfriend. As she made her way to the last step, he caught sight of her and smiled warmly. She couldn't help but smile as well even though she was wishing that any thing would just attack Sunnydale so that Buffy wont come so soon. She knew that wishing was bad basing this from that incident where they were locked in the house but still she persisted with herself.  
  
Connor made his way to Dawn also mirroring her thoughts minus the demon attack that she was wishing for. He didn't want her to go home, he'd be lying to himself to think that he'll see her again. He didn't sleep at all that night thinking about how she was going to spend her last day with him and he thought of the perfect way for her to leave LA. to leave him.  
  
They were both aware of their situation, they just took a chance and never thought about the reality of what will happen and now it was facing them. tearing them away from each other. At least they had the memories of the most blissful two weeks that the two will probably remember for the rest of their lives. Her departure wasn't just a departure, just like they made it out to be. it was the end of their relationship. no looking back. she had a life in Sunnydale. he had a life in LA, that was it. Maybe someday if they ever meet each other again. both will have moved on and will just share a laugh remember how in love they were.  
  
The whole gang watched as the two recently coupled teens made their way to each other. They all noticed the apprehension and depression etched on both faces. Both made their way to each other slowly, knowing that it would be the last time that they'll be together. Angel knew what his son felt. he felt it once, with Buffy. He felt the pain, agony knowing that they could never be together. It was the same for his son just a change with who they are, but their relationship as well was forbidden. he knew that Dawn wasn't gonna come back, even if she did a relationship pursued would end up disastrous. Buffy would never allow it, it was common knowledge, that's why this relationship could never continue. Once again love swept it spell in the Angel line and brought with it undoubtedly enormous pain.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
As their last day together drew to an end, Connor brought Dawn to the place where they first kissed. Hands intertwined she leaned onto the railings watching their last sunset together. He let go of her hand and went behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.  
  
'Til my body is dust  
  
'Til my soul is no more  
  
I will love you, love you  
  
She leaned into him purposely forgetting their hours together wilting away. Hoping against hope that she didn't have to go and leave him. As she watched the pink, orange, yellow tint the sky it just further reminded her of reality. she was leaving him but the worst part is the moment she leaves him she would have left herself with him. She'd be empty because try as she might to deny it, she'll always love him. As she realized this a tear silently dropped and she closed her eyes allowing them to fall, allowing whatever resolve she had to break, to shatter, because in a matter of hours she'll lose everything that mattered to her. She loved him, god did she love him.  
  
'Til The sun starts to cry  
  
And the moon turns to rust  
  
I will love you, love you  
  
He tightened his hold on her when he felt her tears drop onto his hands. He didn't want to let her go. ever. He relished in the feeling of her in his arms. molded into him. He loved her and that's what made this the hardest thing for him to do. Letting go is always hard, he told himself. But he knew he wasn't just letting her go but he was going to lose himself the moment she walks away from him. Again he tightened his hold on her waist and kissed her shoulders.  
  
To others they looked like people in love. happy. contented in each other's presence but life didn't favor them. maybe it did. Maybe this was the happiness that they'll remember for the rest of their lives. Maybe this was it.  
  
But I need to know  
Will you stay for all time?  
Forever and that day  
That I'll give my heart  
  
'til the end of all time  
  
Forever until that day  
  
"Stay with me" he whispered pleading to anyone that she would. "just stay with me" he said softly. She closed her eyes, now she cant make promises she owed him that, there'd just be that lie. "I wish I could." was her reply while leaning into him. By now the tears were pouring down and she quickly wiped them away. ".if only I could" her voice merely above a whisper.  
  
'til the stars fill my eyes  
  
And we touch the last time  
  
I will love you, love you  
  
She turned around to face him. As she looked at him, she memorized his face. his eyes, mouth, nose each angle of his face she tried to etch into her brain. New tears now replaced the old ones and as they fell down he wiped them away with his thumb. She looked up the moment her touched her face and stared entranced by his eyes. She brought her fingers up and brought it to his cheeks implanting this memory for her to remember years from now.  
  
He closed his eyes, not surprised that he could still see her face studying him. Each dimple, smile she ever had was memorized in his head. He knew each contour of her face. He needed her to with him. He loved her with every ounce of his body. He felt her fingertips on his cheek and relished in the last moment they'll have together. Then he felt something else. her lips were on his.  
  
The kiss was gentle, just like this goodbye was. But as time progressed it become more forceful like she needed him as much as he needed her. He slowly pulled her closer to him. Hands at her waist and kissed her back with all the passion in him. all the love in him.  
  
Then they pulled apart, with foreheads still touching she looked at him and said with a sad smile "I love you, Connor." "I love you too." He replied softly as he brought his lips down on her again.  
  
I will love you, love you  
  
I will love you, love you  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ola people!  
  
Sorry for the late update, I waited for school to finish to update but as soon as we got out about two weeks ago, we kept on going out to parties and trips that I hardly had time to update. I know I said that spike would be in this chapter but I decided to add this chapter so his chapter was moved. Hehe! (  
  
By the way I'd just like to say Connor and Cordy together is the most repulsive, disgusting thing that anyone has ever thought of. Hint- Joss Whedon! He may have been smart enough to create Buffy and Angel but he's sick to pair those two up. Ick!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now please review!  
  
Mishi 


	9. Fatherly Instincts

Chapter 9-Fatherly Instincts From A VERY Obvious Source  
  
Connor and Dawn walked back to the hotel with hands intertwined. Before they entered, Dawn noticed Spike's car. She looked at Connor with sadness in her eyes and quickly kissed him on the lips and let his hand go. As they approached the entrance he whispered a soft 'I love you' then proceeded to enter.  
  
When the doors opened, all eyes turned to them. All the people from LA looked at her with a pang of pity for her predicament and sadness for her leaving. She instantly spotted her sister with her vamp, grinning madly at her. She forced her biggest smile and grinned as well. right.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy shrieked as she ran over to her to give her a BIG hug. She was surprised by the attack aaannd with Buffy's super slayer strength she got really crushed.  
  
"You know if *cough* you *cough* don't let go you'll have a dead Key right *cough* about now" she said struggling to catch oxygen.  
  
Buffy blushed as everyone started laughing at her. "Sorry Dawnie, I just missed you." Then she went to hug her again but gentler this time. Thank God.  
  
"I was only gone for two weeks and plus it was your idea remember?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Whoa, that's ironic it was her fault I'm now in love with her ex's son. ah. life's sweet irony.  
  
"Well. fine it was my idea but still. cant I miss my sister?" she asked.  
  
"Just chill, it's not as if I went backpacking across Western Europe for two years." She said with a smile.  
  
"I know but -" Buffy replied. "I missed you too." Dawn said with a bright smile that was TOTALLY fake.  
  
"Right!" someone from the room coughed it. Only the two vamps and Connor heard. Angel glared at Cordy who tried to look innocent. No matter how nice Cordy became she still felt a little resentment for the Slayer. Spike on the other hand, had a confusion written all over his face. The two girls had started conversing, so they didn't notice anything between the vamps and the Seer.  
  
Something's up. Spike thought. He glared at Angel, even if he got the Slayer this time, he still hated him like hell. Even if he took care of Dawn, he still thought of him as the heartless bastard he was.  
  
As he watched the Niblet, he couldn't help but see how different she was acting. She looked happy but at the same time, sad which made him more confused. Mental Note: Beat the crap out of Peaches until he tells me what the bloody hell is happening.  
  
~*~  
  
As Buffy caught up with the rest of the team, she thought only appropriate to say yes to Angel's offer for them to stay for a day. She was having an awesome time with Cordy, and Cordy had reluctantly admitted to herself that she enjoyed the Slayer's company. So that's how it was, even Spike found himself fascinated with Fred's stories of her time in Pylea.  
  
Although Spike had a time sharing stories with Fred, he couldn't fight the feeling that there was something that the team wasn't telling them. He noticed Fred giving guilty looks at Buffy, which made him question more. He glanced at the little Bit and noticed that she was talking to Peaches' son. He noted how she was so comfortable with him, but paid no heed to it, because he knew they were just friends, he also knew that that's what she needed right now. And yet he still had this nagging feeling at the back of his neck telling him there was still more to everything than meets the eye. Dismissing the notion he conversed with Gunn, who joined him and Fred during his brood session. Mental Note To Self: Never Brood!  
  
They all had a great time, everyone was up until three and it wasn't because they were up researching. for the first time. They were up reminiscing about old times and they were all teasing and laughing. Every one's grudges were fixed. except for the two vamps who were more childish even though they're 4 times the humans' age combined.  
  
Due to their late party, they all woke up around noon, even the two vamps who were preoccupied courtesy of their drunk girlfriends. At some point during the night the two got hold of Angel's stash of alcoholic beverages and therefore helped themselves to a bottle of vodka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As luck would have it, the two teens were the first to wake up. After Connor cooked Dawn breakfast (got that from dear ol' dad), they went to Angel's office for last time goodbyes, seeing as though they wouldn't have a chance when everyone was up.  
  
I'm not gonna cry. Yesterday was enough. This is what Dawn kept telling herself. She snuck a glance at Connor and gave him a smile. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and gave her one of his small smiles.  
  
Then as most moments when she was around Connor she broke her control and cried. He wrapped his arms around her, cooing her, telling her it would be all right. She kept on saying 'I hope so' over and over again. There were times when she'd say 'I hate her' referring to her sister. With each time Connor would just reply 'she's only protecting you'.  
  
"What would I do without you?" she whispered looking up. He smiled and replied, "That's what I should be asking you." (A/N- cheesy!) She smiled at that and again buried her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you" she whispered.  
  
"I know. I love you too." He said then lifted her head and held her chin, gazing deeply into her crystalline blue depths, and kissed her. (AN- Hey Sab! Remember! ( )  
  
It was at this moment, that our favorite peroxide vamp chose to enter the room. As his eyes fell on the two teens in the middle of the room, all hell broke loose.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he yelled angrily.  
  
Both teens had similar expressions on their faces: shock. With this said no rational explanation could be made. With that as a response, it fueled Spike's anger to the point of rage.  
  
With the look in his eye, Dawn remembered something she read about Spike, in the Watcher's journals, with that thought in mind only one thing was surely gonna happen - they were both gonna die a REALLY painful death.  
  
Can feel vibration of windows due to his yells.  
  
I didn't even know Spike knew those words. Poor Connor. Whoa! Is that French? Spike curses in French! Who knew? Okay, that's like the umpteenth time he addressed Connor that! Poor Connor. Dawn thought, laughing to herself. He's not even my father. Unbelievable!  
  
Okay, Why the hell is he cursing me as if I'm a demon out to kill Dawn? The only demon here is him! Argh! Note to self: Control Anger!!!! Argh!  
  
Just then Angel came in with an irritated expression on his face. Spike noticing the other vamp instantly threw his anger at him.  
  
"YOUR BLOODY SON IS WITH NIBLET!!!!!!!!! DID YOU KNOW?" he addressed the older vamp.  
  
"Yeah. Calm down Spike!" he replied sounding aggravated.  
  
"Calm down! CALM DOWN! He's gonna bloody hurt her. He's your son of course he'll hurt her just like you did Buffy!!!!" With that said, a growl erupted from Angel.  
  
The two sensing a fight arise, quickly stepped away from the room.  
  
The two vamps, didn't even notice the teens departure due to the fact that they were really close to ripping each other out.  
  
After a while Angel convinced Spike that Connor only had good intentions for Dawn, something which made Spike snort in reply. But after a long talk it was agreed upon that if Connor makes Dawn unhappy the father and son will both be held responsible. Angel also got Spike to promise not to say anything to Buffy until Dawn was ready, how he did this he'll never know. After the negotiations the two went to Angel's secret stash of alcohol and helped themselves to a bottle of Scotch.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
AN-  
  
I didn't really like this chap cause I couldn't curse, all my friends would know how hard that is! Anyways sorry for the late update!  
  
Adios! Mwah!!  
  
Review!  
  
I I I I \/ 


End file.
